Entwined Pairs
by AGENT KELL
Summary: [A pair of purple shells] From then on lives changed, things went wrong, and finally, lovers met. [SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina]


**Entwined Pairs**

A pair of purple shells; From then on lives changed, things went wrong, and finally, lovers met. SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina

heartHEARTheart

Loosely based from the series, At the Dolphin Bay, some character roles are changed, all personalities are changed to fit the Naruto crew, so there are major changes, don't expect the story to be almost anything like the show. Fun fact, there will be bloopers!

heartHEARTheart

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto.

------------

**A/N. Uh huh, it's ME:D And I'm here with a new story, but before that, I have to tell you certain things. This story has an OST! So you should probably play it as you read. :D ONEGAI! Anyways, I was thinking about feedback before I should even continue, so I made a trailer :D If I don't get comments on whether I should continue, I don't think I would, because I don't want to do things people don't like.**

**Song Title; This Love (This song is soo nice.)**

**By; Angela Aki (She rocks 'kay?)**

**Dedicated to; People who want this story to continue. XD**

**Trailer—**

_Autumn leaves were quickly covered by the white snow._

_It was snowing._

_It was breathtakingly beautiful._

-

"_**Ai ga areba heiwa da" to  
(I heard someone say)**_

_**Dareka ga kuchi ni shiteita  
("If there is love, there's peace")**_

_**Unazuku hito mo ireba, utagau hito mo iru**_

_**(and one may agree with that, or not)**_

**-**

**trailerTRAILERtrailer**

_The bright smile on the brides face went up to her intriguing brown eyes, _

_she looked magnificent, dressed with a white dress with complicated Chinese dragon design stitched on with straps on both sides of her lean shoulders. _

_As she was already tall, her white heels were only an inch high. _

_She had on white gloves that went up to her wrists. _

_Her long brown hair, usually up on two buns, was let down and curled slightly at the end. _

_Makeup was done, not too thick, just nicely done. Black mascara was put on her eyelashes to make her eyes prominent. Cheeks powdered slightly with pink to give a healthy tint of pink, and pale red lipstick was plastered onto her lips. _

_She looked perfect. _

_-_

_She had to be picture perfect._

_-_

_**Kurushimi ga aru kara koso  
(Whenever I was in pain)**_

_**Anata wo dakishimeru toki  
(you'd hold me closely)**_

_**Sono ude no yasashi sa wo  
(And it was in the warmth of those)**_

_**Heiwa to kanjiru no deshou  
(arms that I felt peace)**_

**-**

**trailerTRAILERtrailer**

_Sakura-chan,_

_Her warm brown eyes tried to tell her,_

_Your okaa-san (mother) has gone up to the heavens._

_She won't be coming back._

_-_

_Hic, Hic, Okaa-san…_

_Won't be coming back?_

_She narrowed her pink eyebrows,_

_USOTSUKI! (liar)_

_-_

_**Aru toki kara mukuchi ni nari kokoro wo shimekiri  
(But then I you stopped talking to you and closed)**_

_**Kono koi ga hikisakare sou ni natta  
(off my heart, this love was torn apart)**_

**_-_**

**trailerTRAILERtrailer**

_Snapshot; the gorgeous bride together with her bridegroom, he was in a white tuxedo that fit him perfectly, showing off his flat chest. _

_They were sitting side by side on a swing, and behind it was a tree, and there was snow everywhere. _

_She had a bright smile, her eyes glowing with happiness. _

_His face was impassive, showing no emotion or whatsoever, but his raven hair was messy as usual, black onyx eyes staring straight into the camera. _

_-_

_It was picture perfect._

_Yet it felt so cold._

_**-**_

_**Kasaneta kono te wo  
(This time I don't)**_

_**Kondo wa hanasa nai  
(let go off my heart)**_

_**Shinjiru chikara ga  
(Because the power of belief)**_

_**Ai wo jiyuu ni suru  
(will set love free)**_

**-**

**trailerTRAILERtrailer**

_Everyone had gone their separate ways._

_But no one said they hadn't thought of each other._

_-_

_Hime… (princess)_

_-_

_Neko… (cat)_

_**-**_

_**Yuujou ni sukuwaretari,  
(When you helped me as a friend)**_

_**Mirai wo souzou shitari  
(I imagined our future together)**_

_**Shiawase wa mieru keredo  
(And though I saw happiness in store for us)**_

_**Jibun wo miru koto wa nai  
(I didn't see my own issues)**_

**-**

**trailerTRAILERtrailer**

_Snapshot; The bride and her bridesmaid, both were gorgeous, both were smiling. _

_Her short pink hair was deftly put up into a messy yet neat bun, and a bit of her hair was out of the bun to frame her face perfectly. _

_She wore a strapless white dress, simple cherry blossom designs on the bottom of her dress. _

_With both of them draping arms over the other's shoulder, they both put on smiles that could fool the world._

_**-**_

_**Yakusoku to iu watashi-tachi no KONPASU dakedewa  
(Though our we said our promises would be our compass)**_

_**Kono koi wa hougaku wo miushinau no  
(we lost sight of the direction this love was going in)**_

**-**

**trailerTRAILERtrailer**

_His cool white eyes roamed over her entire self, as if he could unravel all of her secrets, and she never felt anymore intimidated._

_Tenten._

_He called out her name, she ran to him, where he just stood there, letting her engulf him in a hug, sobbing her heart out, whereas he, slowly, but surely, let his arms wrap around her, as if protecting her._

_**-**_

_**Kiseki wo matsu yori  
(Instead of waiting for a miracle)**_

_**Kono te wo tsunagitai  
(I want you to hold onto my hand)**_

_**Shinjiru chikara ga  
(Because the power of belief)**_

_**Watashi wo jiyuu ni suru  
(will set me free)**_

**-**

**trailerTRAILERtrailer**

_Here, _

_She passes a stuffed Neko toy to Sakura,_

_I believe this was yours._

_Ten-chan… you're Ten-chan… right?_

_-_

_Her brown eyes soften, and they start to glisten with tears, both girls run to each other, hugging the other and almost instantly, tears start pouring out._

_Ohisashi Buri…_

_**-**_

_**Kono koi wo osorezu ni  
(You don't have to fear this love)**_

_**You don't have to fear this love,this love  
(You don't have to fear this love,this love)**_

**-**

**trailerTRAILERtrailer**

_She annoyed him to no end._

_-_

_First off, that pink hair._

_He hated pink._

_-_

_Secondly, she was sitting next Naruto,_

_-_

_Thirdly, she was talking to Naruto._

_**-**_

_**Kasaneta kono te wo  
(This time I don't)**_

_**Kondo wa hanasa nai  
(let go off my heart)**_

_**Shinjiru chikara ga  
(Because the power of belief)**_

_**Ai wo jiyuu ni suru  
(will set love free)**_

**-**

**trailerTRAILERtrailer**

_Her pearly white eyes went wide as saucers in horror as she saw her cousin take the cup of coffee to his lips, and sipped it._

_Ahh, Neji-kun, matte._

_He looked at her, arching an eyebrow,_

_-_

_As she thought silently, I haven't added any sugar!_

_The coffee's fine Hinata._

_-_

_She looked at him confused._

_And when I put three cubes of sugar, he spits it out and says it isn't sweet!_

_**-**_

_**Kiseki wo matsu yori  
(Instead of waiting for a miracle)**_

_**Kono te wo tsunagitai  
(I want you to hold onto my hand)**_

_**Shinjiru chikara ga  
(Because the power of belief)**_

_**Watashi wo jiyuu ni suru**_

_**(will set me free)**_

**-**

**trailerTRAILERtrailer**

_Who says she'll make it?_

_Those who say she'll make it go to the left and those who say she won't, go to the right._

_I say Sakura-chan will make it!_

_When he looks through the glass door, and sees Neji shouting at Sakura, he winces and turns around, just to see all of his other colleagues standing on the right, except for Hinata, who blushed when he looked at her._

_He grinned,_

_I guess it's you and me eh, Hinata-chan._

**-**

**trailerTRAILERtrailer**

**-**

_Sakura._

_His cool voice called out to her._

_She looked up to him with questioning eyes._

_-_

_You could tell she said the wrong line, didn't you?_

_She nodded her head, confused at where he was getting to_

_You've always been the best at this._

_A feeling of warmth filled her,_

_And her low self esteem and confidence grew._

_She smiled_

_-_

_Sasuke-kun._

_She went on her tiptoes, and gave him a peck on the cheek._

_Arigato._

_She blushed, and walked away to the stage._

_Hn._

_-_

_What she did not see was the slight blush on his cheeks._

**-**

**endtrailerENDTRAILER**

**-**

**A/N. So… if you want this to be continued, please review :D**

**I love reviews! Because they make me feel the story is liked.**

**Ja!**

**IC-chan**


End file.
